The Horrored Life Of A Famous Daughter
by Lost-Lil-Gurl
Summary: HP is gone, and his daughter left behind, but she has grown up now and someone from the past awakens her old memories. But will she be able to love ever again wo Voldemort ruining it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own My own Lily Potter (Harry Potter's daughter) and her friends and classmates.

Author's Note: I changed some things to make it easier to read, and I fixed any grammar and spelling mistakes I had in the past.

A woman in her mid 20s sat next to the lake that was so familiar to her from when she attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 7 years, ages 11-17. A lot of things have happened to her. At age fourteen, she lost both of her parents and had to live with her aunt, uncle, and cousin, Dudly Jr. At age seventeen, she lost all of her friends, even the one she grew up with, Kevin Weasley. In fact, just that Saturday morning she sat in the staff room with the other professors, listening to the latest gossip.

_ "Did you hear the news?" Said Professor McGonagall, "Kevin Wesley is coming back to Hogwarts! He's going to take Professor Snape's place in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's a shame that Professor Snape was seriously injured, though." _

At the thought of Kevin, Lily Potter stood up, "Excuse me, Professors, but I have work to do.

"But, Lily, on a Saturday?" Asked Professor Sprout.

"Well, you know me, always finding new ways to make Potions fun.

Professor McGonagall spoke again, "Lily, aren't you and Kevin friends?"

"We use to be... We don't talk much anymore, though..." with that, Lily picked up her black book and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She didn't walk away from the door, she knew they always talked about her whenever she left the room.

"It seems Lily is keeping distance from everyone but her students. It's a shame, I've noticed this behavior in her since the last few days of her Seventh year." Professor McGonagall said.

Lily walked away from the door.

Lily could remember what McGonagall was talking about. She received a threat, by Voldemort himself, by owl, in her seventh grade year.

_ An owl flew in, after Hedwig had already delivered her mail, and landed in front of Lily._

_ "I wonder who this is from. Hmm, it says to read alone." She looked up at her fellow friends and Gryffindor, "If you will please excuse me, I'll take this up to my room." Lily stood up and walked out into the great hall and up to the Gryffindor Portal, also known as the portrait of the Fat Lady._

_ "Password?"_

_ "Devil's Snare." When the portrait opened, she walked through it into the common room, and up the dormitory stairs to her room. When she took a good look at it, she realized it was a howler. "_I wonder why it didn't explode yet, oh well, better open it before it does... I wonder who would send me a howler..._" Lily wondered as she opened it._

_ "LILY POTTER, THE DAY YOU ARE UNPROTECTED, I WILL KILL YOU, JUST LIKE I KILLED YOUR FATHER, HARRY POTTER! IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS LETTER, I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT! EVERYONE!" Then the howler exploded. Lily was stood there with her hand over her broken-heart-shaped scar, shaking." _That was from Voldemort... So, now I have to deal with him... Again, and without any help? Wait, maybe this is just a joke from some Slytherin. Everyone knows about me and Voldemort, and how he killed my parents four years ago_." So she took it as a joke.  
_  
Lily looked at her reflection in the lake. "Why did I think it was a joke? My scare was burning during the howler, and I took it as a joke? Why? My stupid mistake almost killed people..."

_ "Hey, Lilian, I have an idea. Since we both don't have anyone to go with to the dance..." _

"Kevin, you turned down every girl that asked you to the dance." Lily looked over at Kevin.

"Yeah, well, none of them were my type. May I go on wit the plan now?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "So you say. Go on."

"Well, why don't we go together?"

"As friend, right?"

"Er, right."

Lily had a bit of a disappointed look on her face, "OK then, sounds like a plan!"

Kevin smiled, "Great! This will be fun, Lilian! I promise it will be fun!"

"Kevin Weasley, how many times have I hung out with you and NOT have fun?"

"Oh, but, Lilian, this will be different. Well, we really should be off to bed. Goodnight!" He got up and rushed off to bed.

"Goodnight!" Lily sat there for a little bit longer before standing up and going to bed.

_ Kevin and Lily were dancing, arm in arm, to the Weird Sisters at the ball when suddenly everyone heard glass shatter and a few people screamed. Lily pulled away from Kevin, but before Kevin could pull her back to him to protect her, something huge and with scales came between them, trapping Lily from everyone else. _

"KEVIN!" Lily screamed as she looked up at the snake. She could have easily got herself out of the situation by summoning her father's broomstick... IF she had her wand with her. She heard someone shout out an incantation, and the snake suddenly uncoiled itself and slithered out of the room. Lily looked around to see who saved her and saw Professor Snape with a wand in hand. "Thank you, Professor Snape!"

"Next time, Miss. Potter, do be more prepared."

"Yes Professor..."

Dumbledore rose up, "I want everyone to stay here and remain calm while the staff and I take care of this."

"Why? Why did I take it as a joke?" Professor McGonagall was right, I have distanced myself from others... Even Kevin Weasley, the one I spent most of my life with...

_ "Kevin, I... like you a lot too, but..." she was carefully choosing the right words to explain the situation, "I... We... It won't work right now..." She couldn't stand to see the pain in his beautiful brown eyes, so she turned her face away. _

"Then, when will it work?"

"I don't know..." When Voldemort is dead.

Why is she isn't she telling me what is bothering her? We've been friends our whole lives, and she was always willing to tell me stuff before... _"OK, Lilian, if you want me to leave forever, than I'll leave..." _

Lily stared at him with wide, emerald green eyes, the eyes Kevin always adored, "I don't want you to leave forever! Just until I can fix things..."

"I'M SORRY, LILY! EITHER YOU LOVE ME, AND LET ME HELP, OR I LEAVE FOREVER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! I'VE BEEN YOUR BEST FRIEND YOUR WHOLE LIFE! I DON'T SEE WHY YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!" His throat felt raw, but he didn't care, nor did he care, at the moment, that he scared Lily, or that now everyone in the Gryffindor common room was watching them now.

Lily was shocked and angry, "You think that I don't want to tell you what is wrong? KEVIN, I'M DYING TO TELL YOU! But I can't!"

"WHY?" Kevin shot back.

Lily didn't know how to make him understand that if she told him, he could, no, he WOULD die. Tears were forcing to shine in her eyes, against her hold. "I... I can't... Tell... Yo--"

"THAT is what I figured..." Kevin grabbed Lily by the shoulders, "Lily, can't you see that you're losing friendships over this? We want to help you, but we can't unless you tell us what is wrong..."

Lily looked Kevin in the eyes with eyes Kevin never saw before, almost snake-like. "What part of 'I can't tell you; don't you understand? You know, if our friendship is going to be like this, than fine! Leave forever, see if I care!" She broke out of his arms and ran up the stairs that lead up to the girl's dormitories, tears streaming down her face. I'd rather lose the friendships than the actual friends. I don't want to care about anyone because Voldemort will have the advantage...

Kevin stood there, watching her leave. "Lily..." He didn't care that everyone in the common room was looking at him. He started to go up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories, but it flattened out into a slide. A couple of 6 years, who were walking down the stairs, now sat on the floor, glaring at Kevin.

Lily stood up, having enough of remembering her painful memories, brushed off some of the grass, and walked back to the castle to get ready for another year of teaching young students of witches and wizards.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OK, I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did... after JK is done writing. I don't wish to ruin her hard work, lol! However, I do own the personality of the Lily Potter I made and her old classmates, including Kevin. I also own the plot of the story (Duh! I wrote it!)

Author's Note: OK, somewhere a long the line you might think a part of this chapter is out of character and is pointless, but understand that Lily is under a lot of pressure, and is emotionally unbalanced. Also, sorry it took me so long to update, life just sucks like that, and I'll be getting some of my other stories typed and up on the computer. Working on Chapter 2 of this story! Enjoy the chapter!

A young man, also in his mid-20s, with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes entered a room full of 2nd-7th years, eagerly waiting for the sorting of 1st years. He watched them chatting happily, just like he did many years before. The Great Hall never changed, none of the castle did really. He looked up at the staff table, but instead of his eyes landing on Dumbledore, they rested on the youngest professor. _Lilian?_ She wasn't the Lily Potter he remembered, her light brown hair use to be long and flowing like, now it was short and layered, no shorter than to her shoulders. She was wearing black robes, and her eyes that were so full of life, were now full of sadness and pain.

The young professor's emerald green eyes scanned the room until they came to the point of looking into a set of brown eyes that belonged to someone from her past. _Kevin?_ She looked at the rest of his face and body. _I see he still has his qudditch build as a beater, and he always looked good in maroon. It brings out his best features..._ She quickly turned her head away. _Don't think like that! Voldemort always has a way of knowing... Besides, Lilian, DAMN IT, Lily. You don't care about him anymore!_

Kevin couldn't believe that she was here as a teacher, because she always dreamed of doing muggle Broadway. Yet, here she was in front of his eyes many years later! Now I can apologize for how I treated her... But will she talk to me? Well, only one way to find out... He walked up to the staff table and sat down in the empty seat next to Lily. She seemed to act like he wasn't there, watching the other students.

"Er, Hello, Lily... How are you?"

She kept quiet. He soon gave up for the time being, and watched the first years being sorted as he looked back to when Lily and himself were being sorted...

_Lily, you'll do fine! Just run through the platform between 9 and 10. I'll be right behind you._

The 11-year-old with long light brown hair and shining green eyes bit her lower lip. Then she closed her eyes tightly, and ran, pushing the trolley towards the wall. She felt a light breeze and a whoosh. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at a deep red train engine with HOGWARTS EXPRESS written in big, bold, gold letters. As she awed in wonder, Harry placed a hand on his young daughter's shoulder.

"I have something for you."

Lily turned around and looked at her father, "what is it, Papa?"

Harry got into his pocket and took out a small box, "This was your mother's, but we both agree that you should have it..." He opened the box to reveal a cream colored, circular pendent with foreign writing on it. It looked to be made of China or porcelain.

"Papa! I love it!"

"Good, wear it all the time and it may bring good luck!"

"Really, Papa?" Her eyes lit up.

"Really." Ha4ry said as he put it on the young girl's neck, kisses her forehead, and gives her a big hug.

"Lilian! Hurry up or the train will leave without you!" A first year with firey red hair yelled out the window of the train. Lily jumped up on the train, looked at her father, and yelled, "Bye, Papa! I promise I'll send Hedwig to you at least every week! I love you, Papa! Bye!"

"Bye, Lilian! I'll hold you to that promise! I love you too!"

They had called out name....

"Kevin Wesley"

"Gryfindor!

"Lily Potter"

"Hmmm, you could do well in Slytherin, but you would also do well in Gryfindor... Just like your father... Would you like to choose?

"Gryfindor?"

"Gryfindor!"  
  
_Those were the good old days when we didn't keep secrets from each other. _Kevin than realized that the sorting was over and the food was on the table. Lily, after eating a plateful of food, left the Great Hall. Kevin went after her, "Lilian!"

Lily spun around, "I would much prefer Professor Potter, Mr. Wesley..."

Kevin was shocked, "Right, Professor Potter..."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be up in my room." She turned and walked away. Kevin watched her walk away from him once more.

It was late at night and Lily took out her father's old Firebolt. She decided that she needed to try riding it again, so she snuck outside and to the Qudditch field. As she took a deep breath, she enjoyed the feeling of the broomstick in her hand. She kicked off the ground, and everything felt so familiar. For a brief moment, she thought she was at a school age in a Qudditch match. She loved the fact that she felt so light.

Kevin was walking from the lake to the Qudditch field, he than saw someone flying around. Who would be outside flying around at this late hour? When he was close enough to see, he was surprised to see that it was Lily. He just stood there like an idiot, watching the Lily he remembered. He looked back to the days of Qudditch, he use to be afraid that Lily would get hurt because of how delicate she was, however, it helped her more than hurt her. It was like her therapy when dancing didn't help.

A few hours later, Lily finally came back down to the ground. She looked up and saw Kevin, she looked like the new Lily he didn't like, "Professor Weasley, how long were you watching me?"

"Only for a few hours." He looked at the red tank top and denim shorts she was wearing, "I see you still sleep in shorts and tank tops, but let's get you inside before you get sick..." Kevin started to take off his cloak.

"No, I'll be fine, if you will excuse me, I'll be heading to bed." She walked past him.

"Lily? What happen the day you received that howler?" He looked at Lily.

She whipped around and faced Kevin, "THAT is non of your business."

"The howler was from Voldemort, wasn't it?"

She looked away, she could never look Kevin straight in the eyes when she lied, "No. He has never contacted me since the night he killed my parents."

"He did send the howler, didn't he? He treatened you, didn't he? That's why you couldn't tell me, and why you still won't tell me..."

"I have no idea what you ar..."

"Lily, I know you're lying to me, I know you too well."

She looked at him straight in the eyes, her own filled with tears, looking scared for their lives, "SHUT UP, KEVIN! PLEASE, JUST SHUT UP!" She started to run, but Kevin chased after her. He caught her around the waist, which caused them both to trip and fall, with Kevin on top, and Lily on the bottom with her faced buried in her hands. Kevin sat up, taking Lily in his arms, but she pushed him away.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK? I WAS JUST FINE UNTIL YOU CAME BACK AND STARTED BUGGING ME!" Lily stood up and ran into the castle again.

Kevin sat there, feeling helpless. _I'll free you, Lilian, if it's the last thing I do... _


End file.
